


Wolf

by Saviesucks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, fastburn, the main character is a bitch and I didn't know that when i wrote it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviesucks/pseuds/Saviesucks
Summary: "Are you recycling your eye bags or just choosing not to get any sleep"first book of the Morgana trilogy(remus lupin x o/c)(mature content)Cover by nicbelles𝐖𝐎𝐋𝐅
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i do not endorse Jk rowling

[i. green tea and blue band-aids]

If Jackie Emmerson could explain her classmates in one word, it would be obnoxious. Especially the so-called marauders. Jackie couldn't stand them, although Jackie couldn't stand most people. Which is why most of them didn't make it past her wall. She had a special place for the Marauders, hell.

You could feel James Potter's arrogance radiating off of him from miles away. His constant chatter during classes drove her mad. If James wasn't distracting her with his loud voice then Sirius was bothering her with his ongoing flirting. Peter was tolerable, she once shared snacks with him back in 2nd year during charms. Although his association with the group just proved he wasn't much better.

Then there was Remus Lupin. He was first in everything they did. He beat her in tests and even to the library. There was nothing she wanted more than to beat him.

But at six in the morning all she wanted was a warm cup of tea to fight the cold that crept through the open window of her dorm that morning. She winced as she looked down to her finger, swollen from her accidentally closing the window on it, the blue band-aid tightly wrapped around her finger as evidence.

The walk from the ravenclaw tower to the great hall would have been absolutely horrid without the company of Marelne Mckennon, her fellow dorm mate and closest living friend. Jackie was quite envious of Marlene, she had no trouble making friends, also Marlene was drop dead gorgeous, with her short blonde hair, pale skin, tall height and light toffee colored freckles that sprinkled her cheek bones. The two girls got along due to the fact that they both mutually hated the Marauders. They walked in comfortable silence, neither ready to start their day yet. 

Upon entering the great hall they took their regular place at the ravenclaw table. After a couple sips of green tea, Jackie finally felt awake. Although her peace was soon disrupted. The self proclaimed Marauders stumbled into the great hall. Their loud voices carrying over to where Jackie and her friend sat.

She rolled her eyes and did her best to ignore them as she brought her tea to her lips. Before she could take a sip, someone bumped into her from behind causing her to spill the scalding beverage all over herself. She jumped out of her seat, and in doing so she slammed her finger into the table. The same finger that had been caught in the window that very morning.

She looked over to see a very sheepish Peter, a confused Remus and an amused James and Sirius.

"I am so so sorry." Peter managed to squeak out.

"Forget about it." Jackie mumbled

Suddenly Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her close,

"I can kiss it to make it better kitten."

"Stop calling me kitten."

"Ok, how about Babycheeks."

"Sirius!"

"Just baby?"

"Sirius."

"Yes?"

"Get out of my bubble"

With that Jackie jerked her hand back and sat back down, shooing the four boys. Jackie sighed and suddenly remembered that her robes were soaked. Just as she reached for her wand to dry herself, screams and laughter filled the hall. Jackie looked around in shock at her fellow Ravenclawes hair. Someone turned everyone at her table's hair gold and red, Gryffindors colors. They gave her a headache to look at. She pulled her hair to her face to see and gasped when she saw her usual brown locks had also been changed. She had to fix this right away, but Marelne beat her to it "I'm going to kill those little dweebs," she then stormed over to where the boys were.

Jackie just wanted the color out of her hair. She calmly stood up and exited the hall. She entered the second bathroom and called out a "hello" looking for her favorite person at Hogwarts, someone who would never leave her. Myrtle Warren. The ghost and the girl became very good friends back in her 3rd year. Despite Myrtles pessimistic worldview, their friendship just stuck.

"Why did you dye your hair those ugly colors?" Myrtle asked, stepping down from the window she usually sat at.

"I didn't, it was those idiotic boys."

"Why would they change your hair color?"

"Most likely because of the quidditch match happening tomorrow afternoon, its Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw"

"You better be careful, the last game you went to you punched a boy."

"I don't remember it quite like that"

"Do you remember his broken nose?"

"Alright, alright...... but I said I was sorry"

"Did you tell his nose that?"

The two girls broke out into laughter, their giggles ceasing only when Marlene entered the bathroom. Marlene and Myrtle did not get along. Jackie's theory of why was because of how similar they are. They both were very protective and very stubborn, once their mind was set on something, it wasn't changing. This caused them to butt heads. Also, neither of them liked quidditch, at all.

Quidditch was Jackie's soulmate, though her talent on a broom was close to James' ability to shut up, nada. She fully planned on dragging Marlene to the game. However both girls would rather drop dead then show up with Gryffindor colored hair.

Jackie had only managed to get some of the color out of her hair before Marlene had showed up. The blonde girl huffed about how she was going to murder Potter and his crew and fixed her and Jackie's hair with only a couple spells.

After the catastrophe they called breakfast the two girls headed off to their first class, transfiguration. Sadly they also had that class with the Gryffindors. Which meant that she had class with the most annoying people in the world. Jackie looked over at Marlene, internally begging the blonde girl to sit with her. Marelne gestured over to Lily who was quietly reading her book. So Marelne sat with Lily and Jackie sat alone.

Jackie had no problem sitting alone, it did bother her that her closest friend chose Lily Evans over her. See the blonde haired girl had nothing against the red haired one, but she had nothing for her. No matter how much Marelne tried to push them together the girls just wouldn't stick. Jackie didn't hate Lily, but she hated how much attention Lily got. She was favorited by their teachers and their classmates and although she could admit that Lily was very smart and attractive, something about the favoritism just didn't sit right with her. Although if she was honest with herself it was most likely her jealousy that made her feel this way.

Class finally started as Professor Mcgonagall took up the essay they had for homework. Mcgonagall reached about half way through the first row of students when the four boys burst into class, late.

Upon seeing the empty desk in front of her Sirius Black grabbed Remus Lupin and sat down causing her to roll her eyes. Only catching Blacks smirk as he sat Remus right in front of her. The bane of her existence, they had a test today and she decided if he got a better score then she would jump off the astronomy tower.

She had spent the entire night studying. She was sure her entire year knew about the one sided rivalry. So she focused hard on her test and read over each and every single one of her answers. She was one of the last ones to finish, but she considered it worth it. She stood up and handed in her test to Professor Mcgonagall.

After the final person gave their test to Mcgonagall she marked it and stood. Very slowly she made her way around the classroom and finally over to Remus, Sirius and Jackie. When she saw Remus' test she became hopeful. He had a 95%.

"Today is the day." she thought.

Just maybe this will be the day she has finally gotten a better grade than Remus Lupin. Once her paper had been handed to her she closed her eyes and slowly peeked down to be faced with a 93.7%. She huffed and her head fell to the table. That was it, a whole night spent studying down the drain.

Remus who heard the faint slam followed the sound to the girl who sat behind him. He faintly recognized her. Mainly because she was the target of most of Sirius' flirting. He glanced at her paper and her brown hair covering her score. Slowly he reached out and brushed her hair out of the way. A small hand with chipped purple polish and a blue band aid, grabbed his wrist and the girl looked up at him. Just as it seemed she was going to say something Sirius reached out and grabbed the paper beneath the girl.

With shock he said, "Wow, i've never seen someone get a grade so close to Remus''

The young girl pulled her hand away from Remus's wrist and snached back her paper. "I stayed up all night studying, otherwise I would have exceeded your friend" Jackie shot back very proudly, it was mostly a true statement.

"Strange, i've never seen Remus study"

"What do you mean he doesnt study?" She glanced at Remus in shock. "How can he not study?" Her blood was boiling. Of course he wouldn't study. Everything is so effortless to Remus Lupin.

A new voice joined the conversation. One that belonged to Remus "Guys, it's not that big of a deal" He turned to Jackie "I could help you if you want?"

He was cut off by a short and curt "no thank you" from the girl. Remus was taken aback by the girl's response, but before he could say anything else, class was over and she was up and out the door.


	2. no. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am converting this from wattpad, so sorry that the formating is weird

[ii. Severus Snape ]

She was about 9 feet away from the transfiguration door, red faced. Ranting as fast as she could about "how dare he assume she needed his help" to Marlene. She held in her laughter to embarrass the girl any further, but she was still very obviously amused by the whole fiasco. The girls parted ways and Jackie headed to the library to complete the rest of her homework during her study block. She would not be embarrassed like that again. By the time she reached the library, Remus Lupin and his goons already sat at her favorite table, the one in the corner behind the animagus shelf.

As much as she wanted to take her favorite spot back, she realized that the library was not the place for a quarrel and study block was not the time. So she huffed and picked a different table far from the stupid gits in the corner, and opened her textbook to finish her potions essay. She tried to focus on the felix felicis essay she was writing. She was almost finished with the third out of 5 paragraphs when she heard the extremely loud voice of James Potter, followed by Sirius's annoying laughter.

They may have taken her spot but they will not disrupt her study session. She stood up and walked over to the boys, feeling everyone in the room watching her. She reached their table and patted Sirius on the shoulder. "If you guys just want to play around then go outside, people want to get work done in here."

"Oh but we are getting work done, look" James Potter says pointing to Remus completing his homework and Sirius copying Remus' answers one by one. He also points to Peter, who was also copying Remus but seemed to be more focused on the material rather than just the answers.

"Oh so I see, none of you have the brain capacity to complete a simple worksheet on your own?"

"Don't insult me like that babe, I just like to use my talents elsewhere," Sirius says wiggling his eyebrows at Jackie.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know contracting an STD was considered a talent, I didn't mean to question your abilities."

James and Peter broke out into laughter, while Remus just watched the exchange with an amused look on his face. The loud nature of the boys caused the librarian to come over and promptly kick the whole group out.

Once outside of the library Jackie was steaming. Of course she would get in trouble when all she wanted was peace and quiet to complete her homework. Sirius came up behind her and placed an arm around her shoulder "Well now it seems we have some free time babe"

"In your dreams Sirius," she stormed off and headed to the ravenclaw common room to find Salem.

Salem was her pet cat. He was an all black cat, whom Marelne said was cursed. (Jackie said he was blessed.) Salem always knew when Jackie was upset. He also led her to Myrtle and Marelne, back in their first and second years. It was like he knew that they would become her good friends. Jackie got Salem when she was 8 and he was just a kitten. He also helped her study by flipping pages for her. She wished she could bring him to all her classes.

Out of all the classes she had throughout the day, she had three more with Remus. Potions, charms, and astronomy, in her first class, she would sit with a young boy by the name of Severus Snape. She didn't mind him, the goons teased him in that class non-stop. She asked him in the beginning of the year, if it bothered him and he said "the opinions of people who called themselves marauders didn't matter to him." That was when she decided that she liked him. It also helped that they both did well in potions. Neither of them held the other back, and they would always complete work quickly. Not as quickly as Remus did though.

In charms she chose to sit by herself, at the front. The marauders wouldn't dare to sit so close to the teacher and the proximity kept her focused on the subject. She wasn't bothered as much in that class. Jackie even considered the class one of her favorites. Flitwick was the head of her house and her favorite teacher.

In the last class she stayed with Marelne. Astronomy was her absolute favorite class despite the fact the marauders were in that class too. Jackie considered leaving the wizarding world once she graduated and pursuing Astronomy in the United States. She dreamed of working for NASA. She also knew her mom wouldn't allow it. She wanted Jackie to stay close to home. So Jackie would probably just look for options in the wizarding world to fulfill her.

_______________ 🐺 ______________

Severus was a strange boy, he had short black hair, and quite a large nose. Jackie considered him fairly attractive, but the other girls did not. Severus usually seemed off and quiet from an outsider's perspective. Jackie realised that there was much more to him than meets the eye. He was a kind person, but you had to look at his actions, not his words. He could call you a wanker while cleaning your wounds.

She'd heard the rumors that Severus was interested in the dark arts, she didn't really believe them. Rumours meant nothing to her. For all she knew those annoying marauders could've started them to get rid of Severus's chance with Lily. "How are you and Lily, anything new?"

"Nothing new, and nothing new will happen," Sirius said.

"Oh come you don't know that, have you tried to show yourself to her in that way?"

"It's not something I need

to worry about right now."

Jackie was about to say something else when she noticed the potion she was working on turned a dark red. She started to panic, but calmed down when Severus reached over and dropped a couple eyes of newt into it along with a "Drop it, Emmerson." The potion went back to a normal color. She thanked him with a simple thanks and a thin smile.

Jackie wasn't a stupid girl, in fact she was quite smart, top of most of her classes. However she was very oblivious to the fact that Sirius Black liked her. She didn't notice his gaze on her all class. On top of that, she didn't realize that Severus' kindness was only offered to her to piss off Sirius. Instead she sat there in potions class and focused on her assignment. Being the best was her only goal at that moment.

Jackie looked over her shoulder to see where Remus Lupin was on his potion. He was casually leaning back in his seat reading a book on the moon cycle. He hadn't even started! Her face lit up, she was finally going to beat him in something.

The voice of Sirius Black crushed her dreams.

"Psst Jackie, sorry darling he's already finished"

"He finished a while ago" Peters voice came next

"HE WHAT!"

This caught everyone in the classroom's attention. She heard Black chuckle and she suddenly felt watched. Her wall that she built high and strong protected her now as the eyes of her peers watched. Her face turned red as she scratched the back of her neck, and slowly the eyes of her peers fluttered away.

"That's it," Jackie thought. She's spent 5 years trying to beat this one person, and countless times she's lost. She was done, he was definitely cheating in some way, no one is that good. She would find out what he was doing and report it. So she made a plan, the day of the quidditch game she would follow him. But she needed some inside help, she couldn't get into the gryffindor common rooms, she needed someone who would understand her frustration, with the Marauders.

Jackie scanned the room looking for anyone who could help her. Someone who would understand her plight, preferably a gryffindor. Her eyes fell on a certain redhead who sat next to James Potter. She was perfect, she was friends with Remus and she was a gryffindor. She understood Jackie's frustration with Remus, because she herself was frustrated with James Potter.

So she made a plan to catch Lily after potions, but Lily was almost done and Jackie

wasn't. So she took the biggest breath that her lungs would allow and did something she never planned on doing again. She begged Severus to help her finish hers. Shocking Severus, because she never begged nor did she ever admit to needing help. Her actions also shocked one of the boys sitting behind her.

Remus Lupin perked up after hearing his name earlier and watched the duo in front of him during potions. Sirius on the other hand, threw paperballs at James trying to get his attention. Remus watched the strange girl beg Snillivelus to help her. Severus didn't look like he would cave anytime soon. So he set down his book, stood up and walked over to Jackies table.

Without a word he helped her chop and stir. Normally Professor Slughorn would scold him for doing such a thing, but when he looked up and saw them working together, it was amazing. They worked wordlessly, yet in harmony. Slughorn could have sworn they would have made the best potion masters jealous.

Jackie wasn't grateful for Remus, she was furious, she asked for Severus's help not Remus's. However, she needed to finish fast so she could catch Lily, who was already packing up her books. They finished and she grabbed it and ran to Professor Slughorn, careful not to spill it. She didn't stick around for the grade, she ran out of the classroom in search for the redhead who had just left.

She looked around the hall until she saw red hair. She took off after her and shouted her name trying to catch her, but Lily was around the corner. When Jackie finally got there Lily had vanished. Jackie sighed in frustration. She needed Lily if her plan was going to work.

Lucky for her, the next class she had she sat with Marlene, history of magic, the class was taught by a lazy teacher who equipped them with textbooks and took a nap.

The two ravenclaws shared the class with the hufflepuffs, it was another one of Jackie's favorite classes, for a couple reasons. One being, no noisy gryffindors, and the second being she got to sit with Marelne. The two had a hushed conversation during the fill in the notes paperwork assignment.

"Hey Marlene, could we sit with Lily at lunch today?"

"Um... yeah, is there any particular reason why?" Marlene asked.

"I just wanted to ask her about a potions assignment," Jackie explained.

"You? Want help on an assignment?"

"Yep," Jackie said.

"I guess but we have to sit far from the dweebs or we are going back to the ravenclaw table"

"Thank you, Marelne, by the way, how are you and the new boy toy"

"Do not get me started Jackie"

The two girls chuckle quietly, careful not to wake the teacher. Jackie finished her assignment before Marlene, but she sat back down and started her transfiguration essay as she waited for Marlene to finish.

"Jackie, are you doing homework right now? Instead of snogging that cute hufflepuff whos been staring at you all class," Marlene asked.

Jackie hummed a yes in response. She heard Marlene shuffle. Jackie assumed that she was done so she collected her stuff to leave with Marlene, but when she looked up she watched as she walked over to the hufflepuff and pointed to her. Oh no no no no no no no. Jackie shot a look to Marlene trying to get her to stop.

Marlene chuckled and walked by her to turn her assignment in, as she passed Jackie she said.

"Her name is Vivian, but she's not into girls, sorry."

"Neither am I Marlene."


End file.
